


You Are Mine, You Shall Be Mine

by writingwithmolls



Series: My Heart Belongs to (All of) You [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carmilla-based vampires, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: While creatures stalk the nights of Enbarr, parties glow vibrant on All Hallows' Eve. Dorothea and Edelgard are longing for a third... and happen upon a stranger named Cosntance from a house of old. Perhaps Dorothea was a little too eager to invite her in, or perhaps life is about taking chances and relishing the reward.FE3H Polyship Week Day 1: Masquerade/Celebrations/Paranormal
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Constance von Nuvelle, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: My Heart Belongs to (All of) You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994713
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	You Are Mine, You Shall Be Mine

The masquerade party called upon families of old—houses that had stood since the founding of the city and remained through the passing of wealth and connections. Enbarr was filled with webs of families, each attempting to further their grasp on the economic and political prosperity of the capital through marriages and gifts.

Their parties were something of dreams. Huge balls that were situated atop penthouses overlooking the city lights. Enbarr truly looked beautiful under the light of the moon, several expensive drinks in, and with the buzz of a party sitting comfortably in the guests’ ears. The ball held that night was a masquerade hosted by the von Aegir family in celebration of All Hallows’ Eve (a clearly false pretence—as their eldest son, Ferdinand, had just gotten a promotion and his parents insisted on every family learning of the news).

The partygoers were all under the guise of masks, stunning pieces that covered their face and muffled conversation, hid expressions. Even so, names spoke for themselves and titles that came along with… so the masquerade was hardly a moment of anonymity, as only a second of thought was needed to pull away the facade of a disguise.

Dorothea Arnault may not have had a name to precede herself—no money, no house—but she had enough charm to fit right alongside and a beautiful woman on her arm to call her own. The party itself had been extravagant, but good food and enticing views could only go so far when surrounded by the rich that only wanted an excuse to brag about themselves. Dorothea heard the words slipped into each conversation, the accomplishments becoming dry and repetitive when the guests all held similar bravado. The acclaim only got less interesting as the night wore on, the same words being repeated as if Dorothea was supposed to be intrigued by yet another promotion that just stepped on the backs of the less fortunate.

“Are you looking to leave soon, love?” Edelgard asked as Dorothea’s thoughts wandered, tumbling and turning and searching for a way to escape. Her mask was black, the left side adorned with the dark feathers of a black eagle. They fanned outwards, threatening to take flight if given a chance. Even with the obstruction, the figure was clearly Edelgard von Hresvelg, the daughter of Ionius and the heir to her family’s fortune. Her hair was twisted up into two buns, her dress a dark red that dared anyone  _ not _ to look at her. Dorothea knew she had yet to take her eyes off of Edelgard that night, not with how the red-sleeved dress accentuated her collar bones and how the slit showed her legs as she walked without hesitation through the guests.

“Only if you have talked to all the imbeciles you need,” Dorothea said, quiet as to not be scolded by her partner. “Though, to be fair, I would be one hundred times more likely to agree with my Edie than your father, so I understand the sentiment.”

“Unfortunately for now I can only play the part of a thoughtful, sweet daughter,” Edelgard relented, rubbing her thumb against Dorothea’s arm. Truthfully, Dorothea hated the way the men looked at her partner, felt the anger tumble until she nearly threw drinks at them for letting their eyes wander freely as if their rival’s daughter was for taking. Even when they were all masked, their body language was always the same when they were approached by the von Hresvelg. If it was someone—anyone—but them, Dorothea would have no problems… but it was these men that made her skin crawl at the thought of them thinking they were worthy of her girlfriend. “No room for frowns, Dorothea. They’re not worth it.”

She hadn’t realized the expression had crossed her face, so she loosened her muscles and smiled at Edelgard. “Unfair that they got to look at you more tonight than even  _ I _ .”

“You may look to your heart’s desire once we return home,” Edelgard promised with a laugh at Dorothea’s growing dramatics. “I do appreciate how the dress looks.”

“If we’re at home, I would rather lose the dress,” Dorothea said, before stifling her giggles as a guest approached them. While she could barely tell the people apart in their masks, she could usually point out what family they belonged to based on how they approached, who they were with. This woman was alone, but she walked towards them as if she was a friend, a deliberate pace as she joined them at the cocktail table. While many of the guests wore long evening gowns, she was wearing a short satin dress that clung to her body. The slip was a dusty pink, silver jewelry adorning her fingers and wrists.

“Your necklace is beautiful,” a voice spoke while still hidden. The person had a stunning mask that covered most of her face—a silver and purple butterfly with wings that reached up to touch the chandeliers. The wearer had blonde hair that fell in a waterfall down her back, purple lowlights that matched the etching of the wings. She had pretty lips, and Dorothea smiled brightly at her through her own mask. “It is an enchanting symbol, is it not? It caught my eye.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said, twisting the pendant between her fingers before letting it fall back to her skin. The golden piece shone on her chest: a heart with an infinity symbol through it for polyamory. It was subtle enough that Edelgard could wear it proudly to events and balls with the families while still declaring who she was. Yet, if someone knew what it stood for— “It was a gift from my girlfriend, this is Dorothea.”

Edelgard put an arm around her waist, pulling her into the conversation with a smile. Dorothea was familiar with the touch, a soft one with fingers running lightly against her body. It was an inviting touch, one that always meant that the third person was welcome… but only if they were interested in both. Dorothea looked the woman over once again and wondered how it was even possible that she could walk in such a short dress, but she looked comfortable in the fabric nonetheless.

“Pleased to meet you, Dorothea. And if I’m not mistaken, Edelgard.” The woman guessed correctly, tapping her fingers against the table. “What a splendid party… although I can’t help but feel a bit left out.”

“I would never say the hosts were any good at catering to the masses,” Edelgard said and it made Dorothea question whether her partner knew the woman. It was a comment she wouldn’t say to someone with connections, that was for sure.

She let out a belting laugh, covering her mouth with her hands as if it would hide her glee. “You may say it a thousand times more, that is for certain. Perhaps if I had a shot for each time Ferdinand’s promotion was mentioned then I would be having a splendid time.”

Dorothea and Edelgard both laughed politely at the comment. Dorothea said, “I believe even if you started now, you would be ending the night on a high note.”

“How do you know the family?” Edelgard asked. “You are unfamiliar. Are you friends with Ferdinand?”

“I would hardly say that.” The woman shook her head. “No, I was acquainted with their family long ago. This party was an opportunity to catch up.” Her attention shifted to Dorothea, taking in her outfit in one long glance. She had been proud of the dress, how the neckline dipped and the black fabric shifted in the dim lighting. “Your mask is a work of art… is it Venetian?”

“Yes, you have a fine eye,” Dorothea said with a smile.

“And the music notes on it… are you a singer? Based on your speaking voice alone you  _ have _ to be a songstress.”

“I am flattered.” Dorothea felt the honest burn of pride. The mask had been difficult to pick out, but the red and gold details matched her partner’s outfit and the music notes were from an opera she was fond of. It wasn’t as flashy as Edelgard’s or the woman’s, but it was her own. “I am. I do work mostly around the city…”

“You never shared your name,” Edelgard implored, cutting off Dorothea while her lilac eyes turned to steel beneath the mask. Dorothea admired the way the feathers brushed her shoulder as she tilted her head, her words only loud enough to be heard over the buzz of the guests, but domineering nonetheless. “I cannot recall your appearance.”

“Hidden under the veil of the mask, ‘tis all.”

“You know mine.”

“Von Hresvelgs hold many decisions close to their chests within the city,” the woman commented, wordy as ever. “If you  _ must _ know, I am Constance von Nuvelle. While misfortunes had fallen my house, I assume my name precedes me.”

“An old name, that is for sure,” Edelgard challenged and Dorothea felt herself slowly getting lost in the conversation. While her girlfriend appeared to be familiar with the name, it was one that she had never heard in passing. Had never seen it etched on a party invitation, or gracing the headlines of the newscasts. “Pleased to meet you, I must thank our host, but have a lovely evening.”

Dorothea was surprised that Edelgard would end a conversation so abruptly, usually more than interested in a pretty woman who was obviously yearning for more than a discussion.

“The pleasure is mine,” Constance said, a gentle touch on Dorothea’s shoulder before Edelgard tightened the grip on her arm and led her away through the crowd at a relaxed, yet tense all the same, pace.

“I, for one, was enjoying the lady’s company,” Dorothea insisted, tilting into Edelgard to reach her ear. “Why do you look spooked?”

“The von Nuvelle house supposedly faded sixty years ago,” Edelgard whispered back. Despite the pleasant smile on her lips that were visible under the mask, Dorothea could feel the grip of her hands on her bicep. “The last of them were killed in a horrendous accident… the mother, father, and two children. They were trapped in a fire… all of the doors and windows had been bolted shut and foul play was always expected, but the families just turned a blind eye.”

“Strange,” Dorothea said. She had to admit that the story was chilling, but she knew stage dramatics when she saw them. It was impossible that someone with such a control in bubbling cadence could be telling the truth, she could tell in the way they had been approached. “Perhaps she borrowed the name, adopting it for this lovely celebration?”

“It doesn’t sit right with me,” Edelgard admitted, catching the eye of Ludwig von Aegir. She adopted her steady smile once more and let go of Dorothea’s arm. “I will say my thanks from my family and then we can head home. Wait here.”

“I will,” Dorothea said, before watching her girlfriend’s red dress disappear towards the fountain, turning on her own heels, and searching for the blonde and purple haired woman once more.

It didn’t take much time weaving through the crowds to stumble into the woman about where they had left her. Even though her girlfriend seemed reluctant due to the alibi, this woman was just Edelgard and Dorothea’s type. Dorothea knew better than to  _ not _ try to end the night on familiar terms.

A server walked by with more flutes of champagne and Dorothea plucked two from it, approaching the door with a bright smile. “My partner can be shy at times, a drink?”

“You have my gratitude,” Constance said, taking the glass from Dorothea’s hand before reaching her other out to catch Dorothea’s fingers. “My, what talons.”

Dorothea splayed her fingers out, letting them extend. Her acrylic set was matte black, sharp as knives on the tips. Her forefinger and middle finger had been filed down, Constance turning her hand and then running her own fingers against the two blunt ends.

_ Oh _ , Dorothea was screwed.

Constance dropped their hands, leaving Dorothea’s empty and cold as she could only nurse her drink while the heat in her stomach continued to grow, building up into a steady want—a need. Constance hummed to herself and Dorothea’s mind buzzed with questions: where she was from, what she liked, what she was doing after the party. 

“Some say I ruined them, but I believe it makes a wonderful statement nonetheless,” Dorothea tested, wanting nothing more but for the woman to bite.

She waited for Constance to finish her sip, a closed-lip smile gracing her face. “Surely they must be even more gorgeous at work.” She took a step closer, her perfume still tasting of vanilla despite how late the night had gone. “I was considering heading out soon, but I am unfamiliar with the area. How are the cabs with out-of-city travel at this time of night?”

Dorothea shook her head, clicking her tongue. “I wouldn’t recommend it. Especially on a night like this, they prefer to stay in the city to transfer partygoers back and forth a few blocks. It might be difficult.”

“Oh dear.”

“You are welcome to spend the night at Edie and I’s apartment,” Dorothea suggested, trying not to let the desperation wind its way into her voice. She took another sip, the glass nearly empty. “It would be a shame to let you wander and wait. Too dangerous for a gorgeous lady like you. We would love to have you.”

“I could never ask that of you,” Constance said, placing a hand on her arm. Despite the chill of her fingers, the touch set her body aflame and Dorothea could barely sense the room bustling around her.

“Please, it would be our pleasure to have you, darling,” Dorothea said as Edelgard returned, her eyes casting wearily between the women. “Con would have a troubling trip home, would it be okay if she stayed with us?”

Dorothea was ready to give up if Edelgard refused, not wanting to push her out of her comfort zone, but she watched as the blonde finally nodded. “What kind of ladies would we be if we left you alone?”

So, as the city was beginning to sleep and the creatures of the night emerged, the three took a cab.

The lights of the city flashed by, allowing Dorothea to catch glimpses of her companions in the dark backseat. None cared to sit with the driver, so they piled in… Edelgard plucking her mask off and letting it sit on her lap. Halfway through the trip, Dorothea did the same, pressing fingers into her skin to massage her face. The stranger remained masked, her eyes staring at the pedestrians that walked the streets. Due to the holiday, some were dressed in costumes. Constance laughed at a pair dressed as vampires, red and black capes flying behind them as they hopped between bars.

Pressed up against one another, Dorothea let her hand rest on Constance's thigh, tracing nonsense patterns on her soft skin with a gentle touch. She continuously brought her finger to the hem of her dress, pulled up from sitting down in the cab. The woman smiled as she did so, her breath hitching occasionally when Dorothea moved to the inside of her thigh. With her girlfriend entertained, Edelgard took her other hand and played with her fingers.

Constance spread her legs slightly—well, as much as she could with them all in the back seat—and Dorothea longed for the apartment, wanting to explore to her heart's content. She was good at waiting, however, pressing a quick kiss to her companion's neck and whispered, "Soon enough, darling."

Edelgard thanked the cab driver, stepping out before helping Dorothea, both of them rounding the vehicle to collect their third.

"Are you sure this isn't too much of a burden?" she asked as they entered the lobby of the building, scanning their keycard to access the elevators.

"I think Dorothea made clear her opinion," Edelgard said. Her voice was low and Dorothea couldn't help but to smirk. As much as  _ she _ was attracted to the stranger, she could tell that her partner was already desiring the same. They stood apart in the elevator, the mirror reflecting back all three of their eyes that were wandering, looking over one another freely and greedily.

The apartment Dorothea shared with Edelgard was nearly as extravagant as the von Hresvelg’s family home, but in a much less gaudy fashion. They had spent the past two years decorating it to perfection, truly turning it into something that was their own instead of bought from a magazine. Edelgard flipped on the lights, home greeting them with open arms. Dorothea walked immediately to the kitchen, satisfied with the sharp sound of their heels against the hardwood. She abandoned her purse and keys, watching as Constance took in the dark woods and light pinks of the adjacent living room.

“May I use the restroom?” Constance asked and Dorothea pointed her in the right direction before returning to the kitchen to talk to her partner.

“She never removed her mask,” Edelgard hissed, Dorothea prayed she couldn’t be heard through the thin door of the bathroom. “Not even on the way home.”

“Perhaps she is shy, Edie,” Dorothea countered, fishing in the cabinets for glasses. She grabbed crystal ones from the top shelf—the one Edelgard was unable to reach herself. They were usually saved for special occasions, so there was no need to keep them in reach.

Dorothea wasn’t sure if this could be constituted as a  _ special occasion _ , but she supposed there  _ was  _ a guest.

“White or red?” Edelgard asked, browsing the wine rack.

“I was thinking about water until we asked some questions,” Dorothea suggested with a shrug. “She’s beautiful… isn’t she? Charming… a bit dorky.”

Dorothea leaned onto the counter, eyes pleading with her girlfriend, still sparkling from the party. Edelgard hesitated, but she could hardly refuse the tempting idea. Dorothea’s feet were aching from the length of the party, but the rest of her body was rattling in excitement. It had been a while since they had been able to invite a third and Constance was a beautiful way to break  _ that _ streak.

“Fine, water.” She earned a kiss from Dorothea for her proposition.

When Constance returned to the room, she was dangling the mask from it's ribbons that had held it in place, her hair spilling down her back. Dorothea appreciated the gesture, wondering how the woman could be even prettier now that she saw her full face. Her hair framed it perfectly, the purple helping to accentuate the blue of her eyes. Edelgard was also starring, but offered one of the glasses. "Some water?"

"Thank you," Constance said, taking the glass and joining them in the kitchen. Away from the grandness of the party, Dorothea found herself being able to take a better look. She was between her and her girlfriend's height, even with heels that looked impossible to walk in. She was petite, but still with a full face. Her eyelashes fluttered as she leaned in closer to the two women, letting herself rest an arm on the counter and putting her mask down. "You didn't have to offer such hospitality to a stranger."

"Hopefully no longer a stranger, Constance," Edelgard said, glancing at Dorothea and squeezing her hand.

"Feel free to correct me, but you appeared interested in us both?" Dorothea asked, used to bridging the conversation. There had been some less-than-satisfactory misunderstandings, but for the most part they were easy to laugh off.

Besides, she was as positive as she could be on her side that Constance was interested in them... the way she had approached about the necklace and freely offered her touch in the cab... so-on and so-forth. Dorothea was already satisfied making a new, enchanting acquaintance at the party, but she was wanting more.

"What... was I obvious?" Constance teased, covering her laugh. "Both of you are stunning women, I believe I'm the fortunate one on this fine night."

"Consider it us," Edelgard added. They paused for a moment, each taking sips of water and considering what they wanted. The conversation of consent went by easily, Constance falling into the rhythm of what she liked and in a way that thrilled Dorothea. There were some women in the past that frowned at their questions, at their boundaries, and they were promptly asked to leave.

They all relished in the after-party glow, bodies still unwilling to rest as they cried out for a break. Even Edelgard was more relaxed than usual, giggling as she rested her gaze on Constance, on the way she leaned against the counter and how her dress had tugged upwards as she sat on the island stool. Dorothea would never get tired of the way Edelgard watched other women, her teeth gently tugging on her lips as she listened to every word the other said. Perhaps their relationship had been open for a long time, but Edelgard wanting to sleep with others would never grow old. How she could be playful and not have to worry about her image for just a moment in time.

"I have been told that I'm submissive, so have the freedom to do as you please. Others insist I am a bit of a brat,” Constance said, tilting her head so that her curls fell over her bare shoulder. “Will that be satisfactory?”

Dorothea’s breath hitched at her innocent declaration, glancing towards Edelgard with a wink. “I deal with one every day of my life, I would be  _ honored _ .”

“Dorothea…” Edelgard groaned, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “I do wish you would refrain from teasing me.”

“That’s a lie.” Dorothea rolled her eyes as the stranger took up the laughter.

“It’s not a lie until we have gotten proper consent,” Edelgard said, turning towards the pretty girl with the wineglass in her hand. “What do you say, Constance? Would you be comfortable having sex with both of us?”

“With one request,” she said, looking between the women over the rim of her glass. “I like to bite. Will that be a problem?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Dorothea mused, hoping that it would be possessive. Nothing quite felt hotter than her claiming her girlfriend as hers, and she was willing to give the same privilege to the woman. “The safeword you offered will do.”

“Lovely.” Constance pressed her lips together and Dorothea already wanted them on her neck, badly. “Shall we begin?”

Dorothea had been waiting nearly the whole night for the activities to commence, so she crossed the kitchen and settled in front of where Constance was sitting, dipping down to kiss her. The woman felt fragile in her arms, but placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down, urging her on. Her arms were just as smooth as her legs and Dorothea resisted the idea of pulling on her hair. It was too early to ruin such beautiful curls, especially while she was still in the dress.

_ The dress. _

Dorothea smiled at the thought of being able to tug it off of her, abandon it somewhere in the apartment to find in the morning, but she kept the idea to herself. There were much grander ideas, after all. And rewards came to those who waited.

Constance's insistence pulled her from the dirty thoughts, Dorothea glad for the chance to kiss her until she moaned—a whiney sound in her throat that only inspired more ideas to come flooding, rushing into her head.

Edelgard was behind her now, a gentle kiss to the back of her neck once she had pushed the thick curls away, fingers tracing the slit in her gown as Dorothea felt her watchful and careful eyes on the two women kissing. Dorothea broke away, tugging Edelgard to her to kiss her girlfriend just as hard, if not harder. Half of her wanted some sort of music, but after hours of listening to whatever the von Aegir's thought was “spooky” while still “classic,” there was still ringing in her ears. No, the silence was beautiful. Listening to every little noise the women made and the shifting fabric of their gowns as they fought to get closer to one another. Constance stood, her hands just becoming another sensation lost on Dorothea’s body as the heat built.

As her head was tilted towards her girlfriend, Constance brought lips to her neck and left hot, wet kisses against her skin. Occasionally she would suck down before soothing the spot with her tongue as Dorothea yelped into Edelgard’s mouth, often breaking apart in a breathy mess as Constance continued to devour her. She would feel teeth graze against her neck and shiver as they felt as sharp as knives.

"Dorothea... you're going to need turtlenecks for the remainder of autumn at this point," Edelgard said, laughing as her eyes drifted to her neck and collar bones. "It looks like someone is trying to make an example of you, is that true, dear?"

"Only because she is so decadent," Constance muttered against her neck, the sound of her voice vibrating against her neck.

"I would get in trouble if it were me," Edelgard said, her voice curt as she stared down Constance, who just continued to run her hands up Dorothea's body without a care in the world. She was testing her luck, seeing how far she could push the two women. "Is it trouble you desire?"

"I dare you," Constance gloated and something in Dorothea fell into the familiar game.

In a steady, quick movement, Dorothea flipped Constance over and bent her over the kitchen counter, pressing her down onto it and leaning over her body, whispering into her ear, "Is this okay, darling?"

Constance's words were as grand as ever, a healthy laugh preceding them. "I believe this is more than okay."

With that permission, Dorothea focused her attention to the short dress, catching Edelgard doing the same. She was leaning against the island, watching the scene unfold. Bent over, Constance was on full display, her dress peeking up to reveal a simple black thong.

Dorothea ran her hand over the smooth skin, pushing the dress up further to fully expose the woman. She knew she was lucky for there to be such a display in her kitchen and it only furthered the persistent pulsing between her legs. Constance adjusted herself, her breasts practically spilling out of the top of her dress as her chest pushed onto the granite counter. Dorothea's finger found its way to the fabric, stroking gently and feeling satisfied when her finger came away glistening wet.

"Someone has already been thinking about this," she chided, continuing to run gentle strokes over the spot, letting the woman squirm against the counter. Constance began to push back towards her, her body lifting from the surface, but Dorothea pushed her back forward and readjusted her legs so they were spread. "Oh, darling, I wouldn't move if I were you. You wanted Edie and I to have you, correct? Let us enjoy the view."

Dorothea smiled to herself when Constance stuttered, but let her legs be spread by the other woman. "How could I not be excited when your glorious fingers wouldn't stop touching me in the cab?" the stranger challenged. "I would like to bet that you are wetter."

Dorothea liked a challenge, so she pulled her hand away and their bodies together once more, whispering into her ear, "Wouldn't you like to know, Connie? What makes you think that you're going to figure that out? Maybe we just want to play with you."

"I have my doubts, though you mustn't assume I will allow you to have all the fun."

Dorothea enjoyed the way she was already speaking so breathily, clearly trying to disguise her hunger. Edelgard chuckled at that proposition, coming close and placing her hand on her rear, giving a pinch that made the stranger jolt. "You like to talk grandly."

"As do you," Constance said. "Is it not natural of individuals of our status?"

“All this talk of status.” Dorothea slipped her fingers back down, still pleased with the results Edie and her had achieved so quickly. It was one thing to turn her own girlfriend on, she knew all the buttons to push, all the words that would have Edelgard moaning in minutes; it was another to be this enticing to a near-stranger. Dorothea began to apply more pressure as her finger moved up and down on the fabric, watching as the woman began to tremble as she stood bent over in her heels. The tight pink dress was pushed up to her stomach, caught between her body and the granite. Her butterfly masquerade mask lay abandoned on the counter next to her, bundled by Edelgard and Dorothea’s purses. Dorothea pressed harder, rubbing a messy circle against her clit through her panties, finally earning a gasp from the woman.

Despite her original hesitation, Edelgard watched on with interest as Dorothea continued to tease the noises out of the woman, noting what made her gasp and moan. She kissed Dorothea's cheek before placing her own hand on Constance, joining the rhythm and grinning at the feeling.

"How do you feel about penetration?" Dorothea asked, not caring to skirt around the words. "Would that feel good, Con?"

"Please," she gasped out, already falling apart under the attention. Dorothea found her awfully cute facedown into the counter, letting them pet her as they pleased. She didn't know what she was expecting from the encounter, but she was glad that it was already going well. If they were able to keep the tension, it would be a wonderful night.

"My love asked you a question." Edelgard stepped up to the role, squeezing Constance's ass and listening to the woman yelp. "I think you should be a bit more excited. You were speaking nonstop before, it shouldn't be much of a problem."

Even Dorothea bit her lip at her girlfriend's words, relishing the harsh tone and letting herself entertain the thought of being talked down to in the same way. Dorothea usually liked to take charge, but there was always something enchanting about letting Edelgard do whatever she pleased.

"Please," Constance tried again, a slight growl in her voice as she bit back the embarrassment. "Dorothea, I want you to touch me."

"I'm already touching you, sweetheart," Dorothea said with a small laugh, shifting her thighs together under her dress while she punctuated her words with pressure on the other woman. "I believe you can be more specific, use your words."

"I want you to fuck me," Constance finally said, squirming under the touch of both of the women and inhaling sharply. "Please, take me until I can no longer speak."

"That's better," Dorothea said, recounting what she said to Edelgard about her being a bit of a nerd. She didn't mind in the slightest, especially not as she hooked her fingers around the panties and slid them down her legs, letting them rest at her ankles and appreciating Constance von Nuvelle on full display for her and her girlfriend. Surprisingly enough, Edelgard was the first one to make a move, gently caressing her inner thighs and avoiding getting any closer, watching as Constance jolted at the touches impatiently, her legs beginning to shake as she tried not to rock back onto Edeglard's hand.

Dorothea loved the restraint, loved knowing that she was powerful enough that the woman would obey her requests despite wanting their touch so badly. Finally—even though Dorothea would have  _ personally _ teased it out—Edelgard dipped her hands upwards, brushing them gently against Constance’s folds and pulling away after the feather-light touch. Even so, it was enough for the woman to buck, to gasp at the possibility of what Edelgard would do to her.

Edelgard was much kinder to Constance, pushing in a finger and following with a second, listening to the anticipatory gasps. The woman whined, but stayed still. “Goddess, what a good girl,” Edelgard cooed the gentle words, reaching forward with her other hand to mockingly pat her head, displacing the hair that was already splayed out.

Dorothea took a moment of repose to simply watch the scene in front of her. Edelgard dipping her fingers in and out as Constance dripped down her own thighs, wiggling against the counter, looking for something—anything—to grip onto. Whenever she jolted upwards, Edelgard pushed her left hand down on her back and scolded her, the words only bringing more moans to the woman's lips.

She wished she wasn't wearing the evening dress, knowing it would be too difficult to reach the angle she wanted on herself. So, Dorothea just observed, letting herself drift into the rhythm of Edelgard's fingers. She knew how cruel and giving they could be. There was a moment of envy before reminding herself that her time would come, even if in the meanwhile all she could do was feel as her own underwear began to get stuck to her.

Constance struggled for words, occasionally managing a faint, "Oh,  _ there _ . Please." Other times she would hiss Edelgard's name, only to be promptly overwhelmed by the cries. Edelgard brought her higher and higher, her lips swollen, slick, and messy as her girlfriend took the stranger to chase the high.

Then, Edelgard pulled away.

“What?!” Constance gasped out, a mix of disbelief and anger in her voice. Dorothea nearly felt the pain as her own, Edelgard admiring her dripping fingers in the kitchen light, flipping Constance to face her with her clean hand.

Her dress was askew and Dorothea had to stop herself from barging in on Edie’s moment to suck on her breasts and enact her sweet revenge.

“Open,” Edelgard commanded and tilted her chin up with her left hand.

Constance shook her head quickly. “Not my mouth.”

Edelgard stopped pressing and took her fingers away. “Of course, thank you for telling me, Constance.”

“Allow me.” Dorothea caught her girlfriend’s wrist as she made a motion towards the sink, taking Edelgard's fingers into her mouth. They were still for a moment until Edie prodded at her tongue, Dorothea doing her best to lick them clean while holding eye contact with the owner... smiling when her hand fell away with Edelgard's deep blush. "Connie, you taste lovely."

"I—" Constance was also flushed and Dorothea giggled that the two seemingly thought this was the lewdest thing she could accomplish after witnessing their scene. She helped the woman away from the counter and pulled her panties off so she wouldn't trip.

"To the bedroom?" Dorothea asked, pleased with how unsteady Constance had truly become. She was barely able to hold her own weight, so she kept a solid grip on Dorothea's forearm, Edelgard taking her free hand. "I have a feeling my Edie is hardly done with you and I'm sick of standing in these shoes."

Constance smiled at the banter and they made their way to the back of the apartment, only keeping dim lights on in the bedroom. Much like the rest of the space, it was kept clean and very much to Edelgard and Dorothea's likings. Above the bed hung paintings that Edelgard had done herself, her skill progressing with each rose she painted for Dorothea.

They placed Constance on the edge of the bed and Edelgard fell to her knees in front of her, pushing her thighs open in a swift movement. The dress at this point was nothing but a strip of fabric around her stomach. “Is this okay? I would love to taste you as well.”

“Please, Edelgard,” Constance said, her voice husky in a way Dorothea never expected. She wanted to satisfy herself, so she sat on the edge of the bed with the woman, leaning over and letting her mouth wander her neck, press kisses down her collarbone and ended at her breasts.

Dorothea couldn’t see what Edelgard was doing, but she continued to lick at Constance, letting her breasts fill the longing that Edie’s fingers had done little to fully satisfy. Under the touches of the two women, Constance was crying out, her hand buried deep in Dorothea’s curls and gripping enough that it burned her scalp.

Her breaths were shuddered and Constance tilted her head back, cursing to the heavens as she came quickly for Dorothea and her girlfriend after being teased so relentlessly in the kitchen.

Dorothea let her breast fall from her mouth and put a hand over the one that was still in her hair, helping Constance lie down on the bed and scoot her towards the pillows. “Would you like a moment, are you okay?”

Wordlessly, Constance nodded. So close to her face, Dorothea loved her long eyelashes and the shiver she gave whenever Dorothea touched her skin. With a kiss to the forehead, she turned to her girlfriend at Constance’s urging.

“I don’t think I can be in this dress a second more,” Edelgard said and Dorothea could relate. She tiptoed off the edge of the bed, Edelgard helping her stand. “Assist me, love?”

Dorothea undid the zipper on the back of Edelgard’s dress, letting the red fabric fall to the floor and pool around her. She wished she had her phone on her to take a picture of her girlfriend in nothing but lace underwear and the necklace she had gifted her, the golden heart reflecting the dim light of the bedroom. Dorothea snaked her arms around her waist, playing with her partner as they looked on at Constance among the pillows. She was looking back at them with unabashed admiration, her hair slowly falling out of its half updo.

“What would you like tonight?” Dorothea asked her girlfriend, keeping her lips but an inch away from her ears as she began to pull the pins from Edelgard’s buns, letting her hair fall in messy ringlets. “Since we have such a beautiful doll.”

“At the very least for you to take your dress off.” Edelgard turned on her, running a hand across the dress and over her breasts before moving to the top of the back where her hand rested at the zipper. “Then, I want you on the bed. I’m going to ride your face.”

Dorothea could only smirk at the crude words as Edelgard slipped behind her, rushing to take the dress off, enough that she fumbled the zipper. Dorothea laughed as she stepped out of it, sitting on the edge of the bed to finally tug the heels from her feet. She was glad that she cared enough to wear pretty bottoms, and gently massaged her own breasts once they were freed from the stupid strapless bra that had left angry marks on her ribs. “Thank the goddess.”

“You didn’t have to wear the bra,” Edelgard said, clearly rolling her eyes when referencing the slight argument they had gotten into while preparing for the masquerade.

“I wanted to look hot just in case there was a lovely lady!” Dorothea insisted, before motioning to Constance, who was beginning to creep up on them on the bed to stay near. “It happened to work, darling.”

She stole a dirty kiss from Edelgard at the words, tempted to just pin her to the bed and take her for teasing her like that. Dorothea showed restraint, however, crawling onto the bed and over Constance, who was still in her dress. She chose instead to push her into the mattress, pleased with her expression of shock and how her blue eyes drifted downwards and rested on her chest. “Do you know how lucky you are?”

“Oh-so-lucky,” Constance hummed, shifting under Dorothea. “This could spell the end of times, and I would be glad this was my final evening.”

“She seems a bit too composed once more,” Edelgard said. She had tossed her own shoes to the carpet, crawling towards the two girls on the bed. The sheets were soft against Dorothea’s bare legs and she was grateful that her and her girlfriend had bothered to make the bed that morning. “Dorothea, on your back.”

“Yes, my Edie,” Dorothea said, obeying the command. If Edelgard was on one of her streaks this night, what kind of girlfriend would she be to stop it?

“Constance, be a good girl and get between her legs, put that mouth to use.” Edelgard lightly pushed her towards where she wanted, catching the back of her dress and finally letting it fall completely away, tossing it to the floor. “My love better be  _ screaming _ , is that clear? She deserves it.”

“I would  _ love _ to,” Constance whispered, hooking her fingers on her waistband. “May I?”

“Please,” Dorothea said, glad to finally have them off. She allowed Constance to spread her legs open, waiting for further instruction.

As Edelgard slid up, straddling her face and hovering above her, Dorothea was reminded how perfect her life was. She had a girlfriend who let her worship her, yet still allowed for them to open their relationship open to others with little judgement. From below, Edelgard’s stomach curved outwards, her breasts dipping and begging to be touched. Dorothea ran one hand upwards to caress while keeping the other strong on Edelgard’s waist, knowing she would want the comfort of someone steadying her.

It had been a while since they had done the position in front of anyone, but Constance stared openly at the two women, a hand slipping between her thighs before readying herself at Dorothea’s own legs. She hardly needed a  _ reward _ when one so tantalizing was stationed above her, but she was curious to see how Constance was with her own mouth.

“I am more than ready, Edie,” Dorothea cooed, her hand sliding down to Edelgard’s thigh, feeling the muscles before returning the hand to her waist. A sculpture could hardly hope to resemble the same brilliance.

She pressed her mouth upwards to meet Edelgard’s core as she slid down, a light gasp before Dorothea could even make a move. She kissed her clit before diving in, letting herself get covered in Edelgard’s wetness and thanking the goddess for the chance to fuck her with her tongue. Within moments, Edelgard was saying her name over and over again, the whine heavenly in her ears. Dorothea dug her nails into her hips and thighs, urging Edelgard to rock against her as she pleased, to set her own pace, to just use her as much as she wanted as she eagerly ate her out.

Dorothea could think of  _ very little _ , but she could feel Constance running her cold fingers along her thighs, tracing shapes and patterns that she could care less to decipher when Edelgard was pressed against her tongue. Dorothea lapped eagerly, squirming herself as Constance’s lips met her thighs as well. To no surprise, she began to leave hickeys—and Dorothea could only whimper about the sting of pain and lack of lips  _ elsewhere _ as she felt her skin get pulled taut. Even her cries were muffled by Edelgard, so she just let her body enjoy the ride.

Until she felt a sharp stab.

It was so acute that she almost missed it in the haze of pleasure, but it was enough that her leg jolted against Constance’s mouth. She felt a hand pin it back to the bed, Constance’s tongue soothing over and quickly lost interest in the pain once the same tongue moved to the juncture of her thighs.

“ _ Ah _ ,” Dorothea cried out, her voice sounding high and pitchy even to herself. She wasn’t sure of the last time she had felt so much pleasure, but she did her best to focus on her girlfriend and make her feel the same.

Edelgard had her hands on the headboard, using it to steady herself as she continued her movement, desperation only building as she grinded against her tongue. “Please, keep going. Don’t stop— _ oh, Dorothea _ .”

She loved how she cried out her name, her hair falling in front of her face and chest heaving as she breathed deeply. Dorothea doubled down her efforts, although she was crying into Edelgard’s folds. Constance felt divine against her, small nips at her inner thighs keeping her from getting  _ too _ used to any one of her movements. 

Dorothea's peak came quickly without time to prepare. Her back arched from the bed, her mouth pulling away in the little space it could afford from Edelgard as she begged for Constance, begged for her tongue to be back on her—wanting to come for her. Her orgasm came in quick and panicked breaths and the woman held her hips still, the weight of both her and Edie pinning her to the bed.

Edelgard climbed off, Dorothea gasping with teary eyes as Constance allowed herself a few more licks to clean up the remainder. 

"Your screams are glorious," Constance whispered and Dorothea nearly died in the moment as she looked up between her thighs with perfect blue eyes, innocent despite the words she whispered. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, oh darling," Dorothea nearly purred, tempted to curl up in the moment, but seeing her partner on the pillows next to her. "Edie, I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize," Edelgard said, running a hand through her curls and giving Dorothea a moment to catch her breath. Edelgard was flushed, her cheeks rose-colored with want. “Our Constance must be talented.”

Dorothea’s heart could burst at the  _ our _ , as Dorothea reached out a hand to brush it against Constance’s cheek. “She behaves well.”

Dorothea pushed herself off of the pillows, doing her best to trade places with Edelgard. She wanted to do so swiftly and gracefully, but she could only tug at Edie’s waist and listen to her throaty chuckle as she obeyed.

“You know I would wait as long as you need, love.” Edie dipped her own fingers down, spreading herself.

Dorothea bowed her head, but her hair all fell forward with her and she laughed. “I must be tired.” She pushed her own mane out of the way and instead settled for her fingers, running the sharp nails against Edelgard’s abs before the blunt tips found their way into her. Edelgard squirmed, but she kept her hand steadily on her own clit, her eyes glazed over and watching her face.

Dorothea knew her well, teasing out the sighs within minutes and watching as Edelgard’s brows furrowed and her huffs became quicker. Constance watched, entranced, allowing the blonde to take her hand.

“So generous,” Dorothea offered, her voice quiet and tired, but determined. “You let us both go first… how patient. Let us take care of you—” Edelgard’s moan sounded more like a whine as Dorothea’s fingers adjusted their pace “—yes, darling. Relax just like that.”

Edelgard's orgasm was hardly one of the most intense Dorothea had ever evoked, but it was pleasing all the same to watch her girlfriend clutch at Constance's hand and feel her walls pulsing against her as her thighs tried to press together. Dorothea pulled away, practically throwing herself into her partners arms and staying there for a moment, adoring the moment of skin against skin, the heat still burning under the surface.

Constance curled up next to them and they laid in the silence of the night, sure that dawn wasn't too far away. It took more effort than usual for Dorothea to rouse herself, pushing out of Edelgard's arm. "Bathroom. Both of you."

"It's warm here," Edelgard said, only strengthening the grip she had around Constance. The women looked content to rest against one another, but with a bit of prodding they all slowly made their way to the bathroom to clean up.

The process was a quick and gentle one, all three wanting to return to bed as soon as possible. The party seemed like years ago, as they stood in the large mirror like they had been together for centuries and not a single meeting.

“Oh,  _ shit _ ,” Dorothea said as she looked at herself, fingers running over her neck and collar bones. They had been done early enough in the encounter that they now showed dark blue and purple against her skin, Constance’s red marks quickly changing to bruises as well. Edelgard had been left remarkably unbruised, minus scratches on her thighs and hips from Dorothea’s talons. “Connie, you truly do like this.”

“You are mine,” Constance said, pressing a kiss to her cheek as Dorothea continued to examine herself at every angle in the mirror.

As Edelgard looked for lotion, Dorothea placed her foot on the edge of the tub, her body protesting, but finding that her thighs were very much the same painting of bruises.

Except for at one spot on the fat of her thighs, there was dried blood from small puncture wounds.

“Huh,” Dorothea wondered aloud, Constance hovering behind her. “Did you catch a ring or something on me?”

“Hm, ‘tis admittedly strange. I do not believe I noticed,” Constance said, a gentle hand resting on Dorothea’s thigh, but her fingers brushing firmly against the cuts as if claiming ownership. Constance gave her another one of her closed-lip smiles. “My apologies. Would I be able to make up for it, my dear?”

“Perhaps not tonight,” Dorothea said, kissing Constance even though she felt like the accidental cut was being glanced over. “Maybe a second round is in store?”

“I will always be both of yours,” Constance said with an upturn at the end of her words. Even with the grand speech, Dorothea could tell that she was exhausted. Once they were satisfied, the three of them returned to bed, Edelgard dumping the ruined bedding on the ground before climbing under the topsheet.

In each other’s arms, Dorothea could feel herself glowing. Constance slept between them, falling asleep to the girlfriends praising her for the wonderful night. Her dreams were strange ones, filled with masks and strangers who wanted something from her—she didn’t know what. It was easy to ignore them in her dreams, to seek the solace of her girlfriend who stood proudly among the blades pointed in their direction.

Constance was gone when they woke up.

“Some get shy, it can’t be helped,” Edelgard said with a yawn, pulling the blankets closer to her. “Though when did you open the window? It’s freezing.”

Dorothea ignored the breeze that was drifting into the apartment, her and her girlfriend lounging in bed far past their usual early morning and filling the silence with kisses. It was then that Dorothea noticed another slight mark, like two sharp needles had punctured Edelgard's breasts in the night. They didn't hurt, so they ignored it, until they found identical marks on Dorothea's own chest.

The oddities of Constance continued to add up: their security alarm never catching their stranger leaving during the early hours of the morning or Ferdinand insisting that there was no von Nuvelle left to invite to the masquerade.

While all the evidence pointed towards... well, concerning results, they also had strange yet possible explanations. Enbarr was filled with many abnormal souls (and non-souls alike), so how strange could their rendezvous truly have been? Even so, they hoped that Constance would choose to contact them.

Just maybe she would seek them out again on a night when the hunger burned alongside her desires, and she could feast once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My name is Molly and I'm an author who writes about wlw <3
> 
> If you like my work, please support me by following @ mollymariewrites on Instagram! There you can find my Twitter, my published work, as well as get updates about my various sapphic own-voices projects! Thank you so much for your help <3


End file.
